Crypton Future Media, Inc.
Crypton Future Media, Inc. is an importer of sound devices based in Sapporo, Japan. This company is also known as the developer of the VOCALOIDs MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin/Len, and Megurine Luka. It was the very first of the VOCALOID companies to produce a series. About Crypton Future Media, Inc. was established in 1995 as an importer and seller of music software. Crypton joined the project in May 2002, Crypton's first two Vocaloids were MEIKO (released in 2004) and KAITO (released in 2006). Meiko and Kaito were developed by Yamaha with Crypton Future Media being used to get the product commercially released, similar to the role of Bplats, Inc. in regards to the releases of VY1 and VY2. According to Crypton themselves, they were also charged with recommending English studios for the English version of the software, these companies were Zero-G and PowerFX. It was not until Hatsune Miku was released in August 2007 that Crypton, along with VOCALOID, became popular. When they began to use the VOCALOID2 engine they created the "Character Vocal Series," which would later produce a trend of using 'avatars' or 'mascots' to represent the VOCALOID program. The success of this commercial strategy made Crypton the leading VOCALOID developer. According to Crypton, because professional singers refused to provide singing data (they feared that the software might create clones of their singing voices), Crypton changed their focus from imitating certain singers to creating characteristic vocals. This goal change led to them sampling the vocals of voice actors.2008 How Hatsune Miku was born: Interview with Crypton Future Media IT Media News, Feb 22, 2008. Retrieved on 2008-02-28 Crypton's VOCALOID terms of use are as follows: Any rights or obligations arising from the vocals created by the software belong to the software user. Just like any music synthesizer, the software is treated as a musical instrument and the vocals as sound. Under the terms of license, the Character Vocal Series software can be used to create vocals for commercial or non-commercial use, as long as the vocals do not offend public policy. In other words, the user is bound under the terms of license with Crypton not to synthesize derogatory or disturbing lyrics. On the other hand, copyright of the mascot image and name belong to Crypton. Under the terms of license, a user cannot commercially distribute a vocal as a song sung by the character, nor use the mascot image on commercial products without Crypton's consent. Crypton has also produced several voicebanks that are still in the developmental stage, to date only CV-4Cβ and Junger März_PROTOTYPE β are known. These voicebanks are intended for denominational and/or corporate purposes only; it is unknown how many such voicebanks Crypton has recorded, or if these voicebanks will later become commercial VOCALOIDs. At the 2010 New York Comic-Con, a U.S. store was announced. Key people Voicebanks Developed Voicebanks Voicebanks that the company developed VOCALOID2 Character Vocal Series (CV) Append VOCALOID3 VOCALOID4 Unreleased ;Notice - The following boxes link to articles currently in sandbox mode. ;The article names are consider placeholders and are subjected to change without notice. Distributed Voicebanks Voicebanks that the company did not develop, but are distributing. VOCALOID VOCALOID2 VOCALOID3 VOCALOID4 Unreleased Promotional Involvement Figurines Literature Games ;Project DIVA Series Apps ;Miku Flick :Miscellaneous Sites Piapro Crypton set up Piapro to clear up some of the problems related to copyright issues. Under the Japanese law code, which strictly preserves the original creator's right, secondary fan arts may be interpreted as copyright violation. However, VOCALOID movement owed much to these fan creations, so in response, Crypton approved these productions in the licensePiapro Character License similar to Creative Commons (Note: Crypton is NOT a member of the association). Users are encouraged to post illustrations, music, and lyrics onto Piapro. The site authorizes the use of these fan-made creations for the non-commercial purposes automatically when posted. This arrangement is for the products distributed by and the derivatives adopted by Crypton only. @Games/Tinier Me The Japanese avatar community @Games has collaborated with Crypton VOCALOIDs, involving a special (virtual) dispenser machine called "Tinier Gacha" TinierMe Gacha: Hatsune Miku which was also transferred to the English dubbed site Tinierme. This machine dispenses random limited edition items for members to equip, not available in the regular shops. The campaign started on July 20, 2010 and ended on November 30, 2010Tinier Me: Hatsune Miku Collab Line-up! with a full line-up of all Crypton VOCALOIDs. The ones that performed songs on an outdoor stage handed out album covers. Members were encouraged to listen to VOCALOID songs on KarenT,KAREN T an online entertainment site. The site gives musicians a place to feature their music. With the success of the first release, additional gacha were released, called Music Festa*(@Games)/Persona Gacha Vol*(Tinierme). These gacha were based upon popular outfits seen in animated PVs and artwork. The promotion for them ended in December 2010 on Tinierme, but is still on-going at @Games. As of now, the Tinierme site is closed. Items obtained through Tinierme and account details were not transferred to @Games, so the old Tinierme members are required to make a new account if they wish to play on @Games.http://www.tinierne.com HATSUNE MIKU EXPO SONG CONTEST To promote the HATSUNE MIKU EXPO Japan Tour, Crypton Future Media is currently hosting a song contest. The contest is running from August 26 to October 19. For the contest, a two week trial free trial of Hatsune Miku V3 English was released. Sponsorships Robot Miku At CEATEC Japan 2009, Boffin (in joint with Yamaha), had the robot model HRP-4C react to VOCALOID software for demonstration purposes. She was dressed up to look like Hatsune Miku for the demo.新VOCALOID「CV-4Cβ」、CEATECで歌う　声は中村繪里子さん:The New Vocaloid "CV-4Cβ" Sings at CEATEC. The Vocal Comes from Eriko Nakamura. IT Media News,October 8, 2009 Toyota Corolla In May 2011 Toyota used Miku for two online adverts to promote their car, the Corolla. She is also displayed on the official Toyota page. On the May 7th, USAmazon placed a preview of Supercell's hit song "World is Mine" as a single. The entry was presented as "The World is Mine Feat. Hatsune Miku." Involvement in Super GT Series GTcar.jpg|Studie 2008 KagamineRacingcar.jpg|MOLA 2008 GTcar2009.png|Studie 2009 2010season.jpg|Porsche 2010 season2011.jpg|GSR & Studie with TeamUKYO 2011 The VOCALOID series, particularly Miku, has been actively involved in the GT300 class of the Super GT since 2008 Super GT season, with the support of Good Smile Racing (a branch of Good Smile company, mainly in charge of car-related products, especially itasha are cars featuring illustrations of anime-styled characters stickers). Although Good Smile Company was not the first to bring the anime and manga culture to Super GT, it departs from others by featuring itasha directly rather than colorings onto vehicles. Snow Miku Sky Town In February 2010 Snow Miku and Miku snow sculpture first appeared at the Sapporo Snow Festival as an official contributorSapporo City Office, where Crypton Future Media is located, and a small Miku shop opened in New Chitose Airport temporarily during the festival. The Snow Miku project collaborated with the festival won popularity so Miku Shop was set up each winter since 2010. With the fame of Snow Miku in winter Hokkaido, Crypton established Snow Miku Sky Town in the airport on December 20, 2014, and Miku goods are purchasable year-round at this shop. Trivia *Crypton Future Media has stated they will not be making an anime based on their VOCALOIDs.link References External links *Official Site *Official Site:Vocaloid Products *Official Site:About Miku Hatsune(in English) *Crypton Official YouTube presence *Crypton Official Blog "Media phase" *Crypton Future Media Twitter *Crypton Twitter for VOCALOID2 CV Series: "vocaloid2_cv_cfm_wat" *Crypton Twitter for "project if..." Series: "project_if_cfm" *Piapro *KarenT(in English) *Crypton on Facebook *Asashi.com News Special on Youtube *Snow Miku Sky Town in New Chitose Airport Category:Companies Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc.